blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Driving Force/Gallery/2
We need a little force S1E3 Blaze slowing down.png S1E3 Blaze "Let's go this way".png|"Hey, let's go this way." S1E3 Blaze takes the allyway.png S1E3 Blaze "It's a shortcut".png|"It's a shortcut to catch up with Crusher." S1E3 AJ "But Blaze...".png|"But Blaze..." S1E3 Giant box blocking the road.png|"...there’s a giant box blocking the street." S1E3 Blaze "We can move it".png|"That's okay! We can move it!" S1E3 We need force.png|"We just need to use a little force!" S1E3 Blaze pushes the box.png|Push! S1E3 Blaze pushing and grunting.png S1E3 Blaze describing force.png|Whenever you push or pull on something, you're using force. S1E3 Blaze continuing to push the box.png|"It’s working, Blaze! Just a little more force!" S1E3 Blaze pushing harder.png|Almost...there...! S1E3 Way to go.png|All right! Way to go! S1E3 And look.png S1E3 Crusher and Pickle up ahead.png S1E3 Blaze follows Crusher and Pickle.png Ambushed by a Bigfoot Robot S1E3 Crusher can't wait to get the piston.png|"Oh, I can't wait to get that piston!" S1E3 Pickle sees Blaze coming.png|"Then, I'll be the best Monster Machine, even better than Blaze!" S1E3 Pickle shifts his eyes.png S1E3 Pickle says Blaze is catching up.png|"Uh...you know, Crusher, speaking of Blaze, he's um...well, uh...he's kinda catching up." S1E3 Crusher shocked to see Blaze coming.png|"WHAT?!" S1E3 Blaze catches up with Crusher.png|He is! S1E3 Crusher grumbles.png S1E3 Crusher can't let Blaze beat him.png|"I can't let him beat me to that piston, he's always beating me!" S1E3 Pickle "Blaze is so fast".png|"Yeah, but...what can he do? I mean, Blaze is so fast." S1E3 Crusher schemes.png|"I'll just have to do something to stop him! Something really bad!" S1E3 Pickle "You really shouldn't".png|"Oh, Crusher...you really shouldn't." S1E3 Crusher has an idea.png|"I've got it, Pickle! I know the perfect way to stop Blaze!" S1E3 Crusher's bag opens.png|"He'll never get past..." S1E3 Bigfoot robot being assembled.png S1E3 Bigfoot robot created.png|"A bigfoot robot!" S1E3 Blaze sees the bigfoot robot.png|LOOK OUT, BLAZE!! S1E3 AJ steers Blaze.png S1E3 Robot follows Blaze down an ally.png|Whoa! S1E3 Blaze being chased by the robot.png S1E3 Blaze dodges a crate of tomatoes.png S1E3 Robot kicks tomatoes everywhere.png S1E3 Robot steps on tomatoes.png S1E3 Blaze "That robot has some really big feet".png|"Gaskets! That robot has some really big feet!" S1E3 Bigfoot robot's big feet.png|"Every time he stomps, it makes a powerful force!" S1E3 We need a solution.png|"We need a solution to this problem, before he stomps on us!" S1E3 Blaze thinks.png S1E3 Blaze has an idea.png|I have an idea! S1E3 Blaze sees stairs.png|Maybe the bigfoot robot can't go up stairs, S1E3 Stairs close-up.png|Because the steps are little, and his feet are big! S1E3 Let's test our idea.png S1E3 Blaze heads for the stairs.png S1E3 Blaze goes up the stairs.png S1E3 Robot stops at stairs.png S1E3 Robot goes up the stairs without a problem.png S1E3 Stairs didn't stop the robot.png S1E3 Robot continues on.png S1E3 Blaze "He got up".png S1E3 AJ gets another idea.png|Maybe we can put something big and heavy in his way. S1E3 AJ sees trash cans.png S1E3 Trash cans close-up.png S1E3 Blaze leaps over trash cans.png S1E3 Robot smashes trash cans.png S1E3 Trash cans didn't stop the robot.png S1E3 Robot still chasing Blaze.png S1E3 We'd better think of something else.png S1E3 Blaze thinks harder.png|Hmm... S1E3 Blaze has one more idea.png S1E3 Crossroads.png S1E3 Blaze "When the road's wet".png S1E3 Blaze and AJ ready to test their last idea.png S1E3 Blaze taking the wet road.png S1E3 Blaze driving on the wet road.png|Whoa! S1E3 Robot slips up.png S1E3 Robot turns back into junk.png S1E3 The wet road stopped the robot.png S1E3 We found a solution.png|We found a solution! S1E3 Blaze "And now we know".png|And now we know: bigfoot robots fall on wet, slippery roads. S1E3 AJ "Now let's motor".png|Now let's motor. S1E3 Blaze revs up, he and AJ cheer.png|Yeah! Whoo-Hoo! S1E3 Blaze hurries down the street.png That's Force! S1E3 Blaze driving on.png S1E3 Blaze reaches the construction site.png S1E3 Gate opens for Blaze.png S1E3 Gate operator waving to Blaze.png S1E3 Crane lowering a box.png S1E3 Orange truck lugging heavy boxes.png S1E3 Blaze gives orange truck a push.png S1E3 Orange truck waves to Blaze.png S1E3 Purple truck pulling stack of boxes.png S1E3 Purple truck falls into a hole.png S1E3 Blaze hooks up to purple truck.png S1E3 Blaze pulls purple truck out of hole.png S1E3 Purple truck freed.png S1E3 Blaze looking back.png S1E3 Blaze "That's force".png S1E3 Blaze waves to another truck.png S1E3 Purple truck carrying metal pipes.png S1E3 Purple truck trips on a box.png S1E3 Purple truck lands on a balanced wood.png S1E3 Pipes catapult purple truck away.png S1E3 Pipes rolling across the road.png S1E3 Yellow and green trucks slipping on pipes.png S1E3 Trucks fall on top of each other.png S1E3 Purple truck launched away.png S1E3 Purple truck grabbed by magnetic crane.png S1E3 Blaze waves as he passes.png S1E3 Purple truck waving to Blaze.png S1E3 Blaze driving through the construction site.png S1E3 Blaze sees a wall of boxes.png S1E3 Blaze jumps through wall of boxes.png S1E3 Blaze dodges falling boxes.png S1E3 Blaze dodges more falling boxes.png S1E3 Blaze drives up a box staircase.png S1E3 Blaze leaps high into the air.png S1E3 Factory chimneys release colored smoke.png S1E3 Blaze lands outside the construction site.png S1E3 Trucks wave goodbye to Blaze.png Call from Gabby S1E3 Blaze jumps into a canyon.png S1E3 Blaze drives through the canyon.png S1E3 Blaze stops at the sound of a beep.png S1E3 AJ "I'm getting a call".png S1E3 Call from Gabby.png S1E3 Gabby "See for yourself".png|"See for yourself." S1E3 Starla singing sadly.png S1E3 Starla cries more.png S1E3 Gabby blows Starla's nose again.png S1E3 AJ flinches at Starla's call.png|"Yeesh. Well, tell Starla not to worry." S1E3 AJ promises he and Blaze will get the piston.png|"Blaze and I are gonna get the piston." S1E3 Blaze's third "AJ, gimmie some speed!".png S1E3 Blaze speeds through the canyon.png Crusher stops Blaze again S1E3 Jungle.png S1E3 Pickle leads the way.png S1E3 Crusher getting covered in fruit.png S1E3 Pickle "Just stick with your old pal Pickle".png S1E3 Pickle sees Crusher in a mess.png S1E3 Pickle cleaning Crusher.png S1E3 Crusher and Pickle hear Blaze's horn.png S1E3 Crusher "What's that sound?".png S1E3 Pickle listens.png S1E3 Pickle "Maybe it's a bird".png S1E3 Crusher "I know that sound".png S1E3 Pickle follows after Crusher.png S1E3 Crusher and Pickle look down the canyon.png S1E3 Blaze in the distance.png S1E3 Blaze charges through the canyon.png S1E3 Pickle "Looks like he's still".png S1E3 Pickle "Just like you, Crusher".png S1E3 Crusher upset his dirty tricks don't work.png S1E3 Crusher cries.png S1E3 Pickle comforts Crusher.png S1E3 Crusher "Wait a second...".png S1E3 Crusher thinks of something really bad.png S1E3 Pickle "Uh-oh".png|Uh Oh. S1E3 Crusher's bag opens again.png S1E3 More parts fly out of Crusher's bag.png S1E3 Another invention assembles.png S1E3 Giant pineapple blaster.png S1E3 Pineapple blaster lands.png S1E3 Crusher and Pickle observe the pineapple blaster.png S1E3 Pineapple blaster starts firing pineapples.png S1E3 Crusher and Pickle watch the pineapples blasted.png S1E3 AJ sees the falling pineapples.png S1E3 Pineapple lands before Blaze.png S1E3 Blaze dodges two more pineapples.png S1E3 Blaze spooked by the pineapples.png S1E3 Blaze "Where did those come from?".png|Where did those come from? S1E3 Pineapple blaster fires again.png S1E3 Another pineapple lands before Blaze.png S1E3 Crusher and Pickle spotted.png S1E3 Crusher "That piston's all mine, now!".png S1E3 Crusher bumps into a tree.png S1E3 Crusher dizzy.png S1E3 Pickle follows behind Crusher.png To return to the The Driving Force episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries